User blog:Maxali12/ Wadsworth, Illinois
Overview ' ' Wadsworth is a village located in the Chicago metropolitan area, a refuge of city residents tired of city living, city crime and urban blight. In fact, it calls itself a village of country living. Wadsworth may be a little bit country, but people have big city top incomes. Its population may be less than 4,000 people but median household income is more than $101,000 a year. This is more than double the Illinois figures of almost $54,000 and US figures of more than $50,000. People who live below the poverty line make up 6 percent of the population, compared to 12.2 percent in Illinois and more than 14 percent in the entire US. Tourist Attractions ' ' The Pyramid House is without doubt, the most lavish display of wealth in Wadsworth. The private home, owned by a Wadsworth-based businessman, is the largest 14 karat gold-plated object in the world. It is six stories high and contains a copy of King Tut's Tomb and a 64-foot image of Ramses, an Egyptian pharaoh. Unfortunately, no tours are allowed at this time. Wadsworth is also known for the Tempel Farms Lipizzan Horses. The magnificent, pure white equines are bred and trained to perform classical dressage. Though dark colored at birth, the horses develop their distinctive color with time. The sight of Lipizzan horses, gleaming like white silk and “dancing” with their feet in the air in perfect coordination is a thrilling and memorable sight. Make sure you visit Wadsworth in time for one of the Lipizzan performances or riding competitions. Things to Do ' ' Prepare to stay at the Van Patten Woods for at least a day because there is a long, long list of things you can do at this first-class recreation site. Swimming is not allowed but you can fish for catfish, panfish, muskie and bass at Sterling Lake. You can also go boating or kayaking at the area too. Hiking, cross-country skiing, horseback riding and biking is fun at the DPR trail, and young and old enthusiasts can fly their model planes in a spacious field. For more thrills, you can visit the nearby Gurnee's Serpent Safari and have your picture taken with an enormous Burmese python. Book your Wadsworth Hotels with Reservations.com. Fact Facts · About ¾ of Wadsworth adults are married and many have large families. · The population is young (39 years average age) and there are more men than women. · Wadsworth is heaven for matchmakers. There are many single, high-earning people in the village. · Most houses and condos in the village cost around $370,000 versus $200,000 in Illinois. · People tend to be conservative, politically Republicans, and give money to the Republican candidates. · Wadsworth's El Rancho Motel was featured in the hit movie ‘Planes, Trains and Automobiles’. ' ' Best Hotel Accommodations ' ' Hawthorn Suites by Wyndham Waukegan/Gurnee/Wadsworth is the right choice for you if you want a peaceful, quiet and extremely relaxing stay in the country. The hotel scores high in comfort, ambiance, affordability, cleanliness and service. It is also located near the amusement park Six Flags and a lovely golf course if guests want some entertainment. Fairfield Inn Chicago-Gurnee is another best value for money hotel. Many guests appreciate the fact that it is so close to Six Flags and the Gurney Mills Mall. Rooms are a bit small but perfectly clean and comfortable. Category:Blog posts